


That One Dress

by Zombiegravitation



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Budding Love, Canon Queer Character, F/F, Gen, Love Confessions, References to Canon, Relationship(s), slight clothing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegravitation/pseuds/Zombiegravitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Audrey has a bit of a crisis, and Emma tries to not so subtlety flirt/seduce Audrey into a real date without Audrey noticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Dress

Audrey has never felt like this before. Well not to this level and especially for someone so- so- so girly. Sure Rachel had her moments, but most of those were things left over from childhood. Rachel had hated her school uniform, from the long high waisted skirt to the dumb hair ribbon. Rachel dressed for comfort not fashion.

Emma was so different though. 

She used dress closer to something akin weird cross between a bohemian and nerd child. It was cute, comfortable and definitely not Audrey's taste. And now, she didn't even dress like that anymore. It was as if overnight she tried to shed the bohemian wild child behind and tried to slot herself into the preppy slot. A litte unsuccessfully if you asked Audrey, Emma still liked her ugly patterns on her skirts and shirts.

Junior year and after everything that's happened, she wasn't sure why they were together again. Audrey lean back against Emma's head board, watching her strip out of her stuffy clothes. She said something about a new dress (looking at the grow pile on the bed did she mishear and it was actually dresses?) that she wanted to show off.

"So what do ya think?" Emma's finally slipped into one, the top half was some patterned vee neck and the bottom was some flows skirt.

"Its okay, I guess? I don't know why you're asking me."

"I like it it looks like the stuff I used to wear."

Audrey snorts, "No," She starts digging through the pile. She offers up this short near sheer white layered dress, "This was more you."

Emma wiggled out of the first dress bypassing Audrey's choice and grabbing the bag that she left on the chair."Close your eyes, I want this to be a surprise."

"Fine, whatever." Audrey rolled her eyes before closing them. She could hear the wrinkling of the bag, the soft flutter of cloth and the sound of the zipper opening and closing. There were other noises that left Audrey a little confused, was Emma going to the nines for this?

Audrey can't tell what she's doing until she smells her God awful hairspray. She heard Emma takes a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready. Look."

Audrey opens her eyes fully prepared to be bored by her newest choice but then Emma swirls and Audrey's breath catches. The lace overlay swishes but Audrey's distracted by the dress clings to her figure. She can see Emma's shoulder blade thanks to the vee dip in the lace back. The dress flatters her, it makes her glow.

“My new dress makes me look pretty, I like the way it falls on my body.” She says. She lifts the lace and rubs it between her fingers, she flushing a little like she's shy but she's never been shy.

Almost instantly her words lead to thoughts of letting Audrey kissing her. She imagines pressing kisses all over Emma's body, of fingertips exploring the edges of her new dress -feeling the contrast of itchy lace and smooth silk against her skin. Her breathing kicks up a little, Emma's just blabbing about where she got the dress and Audrey isn't catching even half of it. Her brain is too busy supplying images of her sliding her hands up caressing Emma's tanned thighs. 

She's more than a little taken aback by how quickly her mind shapes these images, it wasn't like she was shocked by liking a girl, she's crushed on girls and boys before but this is _Emma_. Emma who Audrey avoided for part of eight grade because she was so scared of Emma figuring out that Audrey liked her, in _that_ way. 

And Audrey internally grimaces, Emma is still her best friend... sorta. Her best friend -and Emma will always have that title cause she knows Emma and two years of hanging with popular bitches will never fade nearly an entire lifetime of friendship- is sweet and smart and a little dorky but Audrey has never ever been so attracted to someone who fit so well in femininity. Maybe that's why she started to distance herself from Emma, her hidden and confusing feelings only worsened the strain between them.

"Audrey?" 

Her name rolls off Emma's tongue like a purr, Audrey blinks, staring at her silhouette. Oh God, she looks like an angel or something with the way the light is hitting her body, and wow does Audrey suddenly feel scared to look at Emma's face but she does it. "Uh, what?"

Emma giggles tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I said do you want to try one on?"

Audrey frowns, she's always liked being androgynous, hell a good chunk of the people she liked were more androgynous. When it came to girls, she enjoyed peeling away the layers -both the physical and emotional ones- to find the softness hidden underneath.

"How about no?" Audrey said grimacing. 

Emma pouted, striding over and Audrey is more than a little distracted by the way the fabric moves against Emma's legs. Emma's leaning over her, if Audrey tilted her head any other direction than up she'd have a face full of tits. 

"Please?"

"Unless you got something that's closer to casual, almost boyish clothing my answer is still no."

Emma's practically on top of her, rubbing their cheeks together and she's probably getting some of her makeup on Audrey's skin. Audrey's kind of fighting the urge to wind one hand in Emma's golden locks and grip her hip in the other while pressing her face into Emma's neck. But the smell of hair spray is more than a little nauseating. 

"I swear it's not a dress, you'll like it and you'll real cute, please, pretty please." 

"Ugh, fine, if it means I don't have smell your awful hairspray."

Emma pulled away, sniffing her hair and frowned. "Its not that bad."

The outfit wasn't bad. Audrey thought twisting to look at her reflection. The shorts a little snug and the top loose on her. And really wasn't her taste at all, but it was still pretty cute. Silky looking black high waist shorts, a lacy bra? crop top? she wasn't exactly sure, this sheer feather pattern cardigan and to complete the outfit a feathered necklace.

It was a total 360 from her usual style. This outfit makes her feel like a girl it highlights the barely there curves and her general femininity. They're standing in front of the mirror, Audrey in her new outfit and Emma in her dress. Audrey's too busy staring at how at ease Emma seems and Audrey just wants to slink out of these clothes and tug back on her skinny jeans and tank. 

God when was the last time she's even seen that much of her legs besides in the showers? 

But Emma...her figure fits fantastically between the fabric of that dress. It was just easy and maybe just maybe Audrey's a little jealous or maybe that feeling is actually her falling for Emma and she can't do this.

"I- I think I should go."

Emma frowned, twisting to face Audrey. She gripped Audrey's hand in hers, "Aud, you look fine." She gave a squeeze. "C'mon we should go out, let's go to the pizza parlor in town."

"No, really. I need to change."

"We don't have to go out,"Emma said hurriedly, she really wanted Audrey to be comfortable before she asked her the thing. "We can watch a movie here, and I think the pizza place delivers now."

Audrey is torn now; on one hand, she wants to hang out with Emma and on the other, she really rather be in her own clothes editing an old project or something to keep her mind off how smooth Emma's skin felt. 

"Okay, but I'll choose the movie."

Less than forty minutes later, they got their pizza -pepperoni cause despite Emma's argument fruit doesn't belong on a pizza- and The Covenant playing. She laughs at the quip at Harry Potter, and she only just now notices how Emma is staring at her.

"Em? Everything okay?"

Emma blushes, eyes flickering down for a second and she licks her lips. "I kinda have a question, and promise you won't be mad or that you'll run off but..." She holds Audrey's hands in hers, very aware of how sweaty she is or maybe that's the pizza grease. "I like you, like like you. And I wanted to ask you out?"

Her voice squeaks and it sounds more like a question than anything like she doubts herself but she doesn't. 

Audrey wants speak. This moment is something she thought about before, before she was even sure she had feelings for Emma. Its a reminder of a long forgotten almost joking remark back in sixth grade, that they should date since they only felt comfortable with each other. She always thought she'd be the one to say but it means more now, it was Emma who broke away first and now she's trying to give her a chance at something new. 

"Is this a joke? Are you only doing this because it's the only way you're sure I'll stay?" Audrey isn't sure where this anger is coming from, should she be happy? But then it clicks.

Its the part of her that loved Rachel, the part that was angry at this girl for not stopping it. Rachel would be alive and she'd be happy with her. 

Instead she's here and so confused, she knows she shouldn't blame Emma. Emma may have been there when the video was made but it'd been that bitch Nina who blasted it. She could deal with the comments, just water off a duck's back but not everyone could and she's more than a little glad Nina is dead.

"I'm not joking," Emma said quietly. "I was scared of losing you, so I starting hanging out with Nina and them. I dated boys so I _wouldn't_ ruin our friendship but I still did, didn't I?"

Emma curls in on herself, pulling their joined hands to her chest. Audrey feels bad she really does it's just, is she ready to do this with Emma? Is Emma going to want to be secretive about it? She needs to take it slow.

"Am I going to be your dirty secret then?"

"No, God no. I want you and I really don't care who knows."

"Really?" Audrey smiled shyly, still hesitant.

"Really," Emma the one who strikes first. She half lunges, knocking noses, kissing the corner of her mouth.

Audrey snorts, and cracks up. "Oh God that had to be the worst kiss I've ever had. If want to kiss me, you need to warn me at least."

Emma blushes, "I was nervous. Can you blame me? You're beautiful. "

"I'm beautiful?" Audrey says incredulous. She tugs Emma onto her lap, resting her hands on Emma's hips. "Then I guess this makes you a goddess or something."

She leans close, pressing a chaste kiss to Emma's mouth. Audrey licked at Emma's mouth wanting passage. Emma eagerly opened it, mouths hungry and insistent. Their excitement just suits them perfectly, their hands don't shy away from their bodies and for once they're completely wrapped up in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I was dying to write something inspired by my favorite button poem, but I couldn't fit a different pairing for it. I've been listening to 'The Dress' poem on repeat and it heavily influences the story, but still everyone should find it on YouTube.


End file.
